


Заведи меня

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Хаксу нельзя выходить: если у него кончится завод, некому будет помочь. Но он так хочет посмотреть парад в честь Хеллоуина, что готов рискнуть.





	Заведи меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wind Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265761) by [MapleLantern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLantern/pseuds/MapleLantern). 

Ранним утром полная луна зарябила, и Хакс, сползая за груду ящиков, понял, что перед глазами всё расплывается. Он никогда так не уставал, даже в прошлом году, когда с трудом добрался домой…

***

Хакс дёрнулся, когда профессор, придерживая его, положил холодную руку на лопатку, пальцы, сжимающие кромку рубашки на уровне плеч, дрогнули.

— Мог бы и подождать до утра, — сонно проворчал Брендол. — Всё не так уж плохо.

Хакс не ответил, но, не сдержавшись, глухо застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Брендол резко повернул ключ. Больно. Пока механизм заводился — зубчик за зубчиком — в спину словно вонзались иглы.

— Прекрати, — Брендол и не подумал замедлиться, так что на пятом повороте ключа Хакс скрежетал зубами и крепился, чтобы не начать брыкаться. — Всё.

Брендол отпустил ключ, а по телу Хакса неожиданно прокатилась волна тепла, смывая боль от подзавода — как только энергия вновь начала наполнять его.

Хакс опустил рубашку и подхватил свой красный камзол.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он, застёгиваясь.

Профессор что-то проворчал, но даже не взглянул на Хакса, поднимаясь на самый верх башни, в свою спальню.

Хакс скорчил рожу ему вслед, а потом осторожно слез со стола и потянулся. Слабость отступала с каждой секундой.

Обычно он не будил Брендола по ночам, чтобы тот завёл его, и сам тщательно следил за уровнем энергии, но сил на побег из башни, чтобы посмотреть парад в честь Хеллоуина, ушло больше, чем Хакс ожидал. К тому времени, как он вернулся обратно, шарниры ныли от усталости, и Хакс боялся, что если бы он стал дожидаться утра, то его часы полностью остановились бы…

***

— Вымотался на параде?

Казалось, фигура разговаривала сама с собой, поворачивая лицо Хакса к свету. Недовольно щёлкнув языком, она запустила руки под камзол и начала вытаскивать рубашку из-под пояса.

Даже зная, что она делает, Хакс запротестовал бы, будь у него силы. Его всегда заводил Брендол, и теперь Хакс понял, что ему не нравится, когда это делает кто-то другой.

— Часы, — пробормотал голос, мягкие пальцы немного повозились, прежде чем сжаться вокруг ключа. — Всегда останавливаются.

Хакс подбирал ругательства, чтобы ответить, как только соберётся с силами, но все ругательства вылетели из головы, стоило пальцам начать поворачивать ключ.

Поворот был плавным, без резких рывков, вызывающих приступы боли в шарнирах. Медленный, долгий поворот ключа — Хаксу казалось, что он глубоко и с удовольствием вздыхает. Он всё ещё чувствовал, как его тело распрямляется с каждым оборотом, но неприятно не было.

Незнакомец остановился после трёх поворотов — что было на два меньше, чем обычно делал Брендол — и отпустил Хакса, дав ему возможность встать, почувствовать, как конечности вновь налились теплом.

Он оказался тряпичной куклой.

Коричневые бусинки глаз отражали свет фонаря, двойная линия толстых швов между ними визуально делала его немного несимметричным. Это объясняло мягкость его пальцев, и теперь, вглядываясь пристальнее, Хакс видел, что в нескольких местах бархатистая кожа потёрлась.

— Лучше? — спросил кукла, наклонив голову в потрёпанном капюшоне.

Хакс кивнул, поправляя ремни на груди. — Спасибо, …?

— Кайло, — криво улыбнулся кукла.


End file.
